deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stasis Module
It's xyxy not xyyxy. No. It isn't. I've entered it a million times, Stasis Refill for the Xbox 360 is XYYXY and Air Refill is XXYYY. Look it up. MyOnlyAlias 22:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I think, although this isn't confirmed, the statis module works by inducing gravitons in the area and concentrating them. In other words, It causes a gravity distortion, interrupting 'time' or the movement of that affected object. Basically, it creates a minuature black hole effect, in which time slows down on the outside of the effect, but keeps on going in the effect itself. Can't be covered in the article since it's merely speculation, but for those that are curious, there ya go. Time Diliation? It says in the tips that having 42 stasis packs creates a time diliation effect. What do they mean by this? Dinosaurfan1 00:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It means that 42 objects under Stasis create this effect. 03:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, you are wrong. Dinosaurfan1, when there are too many items on a level, it stars to lag, or slow down. And according to the article, if you have exactly 42 Stasis Packs, then the level will slow down considerably, and since 42 is a reference to Douglas Adam's Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, the editor put that piece of Trivia in there for a reference. Any more questions? Supertologist (talk) 05:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Medical and other stasis uses There are several non combat uses for stasis in the world of dead space. I think these might be worth including in the article, as well as the distinction between cyro-stasis (the Unitology coffins) and stasis as used by engineers and in the medical centre Isaac escapes from. There are also several posters in Dead Space and Dead Space 2 featuring stasis and good work practice. If some one could get pictures of those that would be great, I can't get any screenshots on my version. I'll wait a few days before doing anything End Times 17:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Consistency The engineer stasis module slows down a particular thing in relation to the user after the user hits it with a blue ball of energy. Non-medic marines might find this redundant to their pulse rifles, as they could simply put a bullet into any enemy they could hit with a stasis ball. For this reason, perhaps their module was set up to direct a slowdown to the general area around them thereby slowing down their entire environment - and thus making them appear to be moving faster. Twitchy, even. Stasis modules make you move faster than your surroundings. It isn't that the twitcher's have a different type of module, its that we're seeing the temporal disparity from the other side. Visvires 00:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Reserve Stasic I wonder what happend if we use the stasic with reserved effect on ourself does it make us as fast as Twitcher? to be more specific it's like using Bullet-time